Mirror Mirror
by Anyanka
Summary: (An X-Men/Charmed Crossover) When Storm gets into a fix, the Charmed Ones might not even be able to save her. Same story as "On the Wall".
1. Default Chapter

gfgfg

gfgfg DISCLAIMER: Don't own X-Men, Don't own Charmed Characters.Wish I did, though.

The main players of this story are Storm, and the charmed ones, Phoebe, Pru, and Piper.There are some others…mwa ha ha…but mostly Storm.I am a Storm junkie.

This is set in the Charmed world before Phoebe told everyone Cole wasn't really vanquished, and before he visited her.Also, just pretend that the Triad hasn't been killed yet, either.Some of the X-Man history is a bit different, but, hey, it's my fic.Deal with it.It is an AU.Imagine the X-Men as movieverse characters, though, because, well, they're all a lot more attractive that way. Please, please review because this was my first fanfic ever (even though it's not the first one I've finished) , I need feed back, and if you don't, I seriously think that I may cry.Feedback can be sent to magdalena134@hotmail.com . REVIEW IT.

ON THE WALL

Part I

Ororo sighed, and let a small smile carve it's way into her face.She finally had some free time.Her schedule hadn't allowed time for anything lately, and she had somehow managed to free up an entire hour, to do absolutely nothing.Storm had chosen to do two of her favorite activities; reading, and being cloth-free.Of course, she would have preferred to be nude outside, but too many people were taking advantage of the nice weather to take strolls, and Storm had no desire to mortify them with the image of a naked, flying, weather goddess.So, instead, here she was, sitting in a large, coffee colored armchair, bathrobe at her feet, and large book in her lap.She began reading.

After a while, Ororo looked up from her thick book, filled with pictures of the Serenghetti.- feeling a bit of nostalgia?- a voice whispered into her ear.Storm turned, her hands grasping the book.Nothing.

"I must be hearing things," she murmured to herself as she reopened the book and flipped through a couple pages.It had been too long since she had been back home to Africa, to visit her tribe and Mijarobi.Although New York was nice, it paled in comparison to her native land, where the air could slice through your lungs as you laughed along with it, letting it play with your hair and lift your body further and further away from the ground…-oh goddess- Storm thought with a smile, -the wind is turning me on- -and why shouldn't it???- the voice was back. 

Storm jumped up, out of her overly stuffed armchair and looked about the attic."Who are you?Jean, is that you?Are you playing some sort of game?" she called out, not too loudly.After all, if it turned out to be nothing, she didn't want her fellow teammates riding her of being afraid of the dark, or some other ridiculous idea they would soon think of.Storm could almost hear Wolverine laughing and saying, "Aww, the lady can control nature, but wets herself without her lil' blankee."

Storm quietly put the book down on the arm of the chair and went to investigate the partially finished attic."Hello?" she called out, as she moved past the wood floors and onto the rickety rafters.Two light gusts of wind helped her keep her balance as she continued to search.

-over here- 

Storm's head jerked as she nearly lost her balance.She looked to where the voice had come from this time.Over by her chair again."Jean, this is a very childish prank.I am in no mood to deal with this now, so please desist, or I will be forced to stop you."

-stop me, how- 

Storm rolled her eyes._Jean's usually not this immature.Oh well, maybe it's her time of the month and she's just blowing off some of the steam that is directed at Scott.With that thought, Storm decided to go along with Jean's little charade, because, hey, Scott was nice and all, but sometimes he could be, to use some of Wolverine's favorite terminology, a real dick._

-Stop me how, I ask-

She turned, hearing the voice from somewhere else now."Well, Jean, I have a little habit of embodying the powers of our Mother Earth, and all her natural forces.I swear, Jean, if you're just doing this because you're bored, you are in for such a butt kic…"

-you have powers?That'll make this even better- 

-to my right- Ororo turned quickly, and caught a glimpse of her assailant before she fell, banging her head on the rafters, and falling through the weak ceiling.

***

Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen of the manor, arranging some roses in a vase.Roses Leo, her fiancee had given her.Phoebe waltzed down the stairs and paused, admiring the new floral arrangements.

"Nice flowers.Who're they from?"

"Take a wild guess, Phebes."

"So Davy Jones finally did answer all your fanmail."

"Ha ha.As a matter of fact, I am past the Davy Jones stage of my life.They're from Leo.He's such a great guy, I usually wonder how I ended up with him." 

"Me too," Prue called, as she closed the front door.She had just gotten home from a photo shoot, but her hair suggested otherwise.Like maybe she had just returned from the Hundred Year War. 

"What's with your.." Piper began, while Phoebe sat down at the table, picking up a magazine. 

"Don't ask.Let's just say photographing monkeys in their natural environment turned out to be a big no-no.You don't even want to know what this brown stuff on my shirt is, and I'll give you a hint, it ain't eye 

shadow."

"Oh, here, let me look at that," Piper said, leaving the roses semi-arranged to inspect her sister's defiled shirt. 

"So do you think maybe some club soda'll take it out?" Prue asked.

"Hmm.Well…" 

Phoebe flipped a page in the magazine, letting her sisters' conversation float past her.There was this really great picture of a sunset, in Africa she guessed, and it was just what she needed for a project she was doing.Thinking about Africa caused a fresh, new premonition.A fresh, new, intense one.A lady, a beautiful lady with white hair, being surrounded by black, dark, dark light, falling, falling, falling… 

"Uh, guys?" Phoebe called out, her voice very shaky.

"Just a minute," both sisters called back.They had just discovered the possibility of making a certain white lighter magically remove the stain. 

-here it goes again- More falling, she kept falling.It kept getting hotter, and the wind wanted to break her body apart, the rain, the rain was raining blood, so much blood, the blood was laughing at her, and there was blood all over the.. 

"Roses!!" Piper screamed, rushing to the kitchen table.The vase lay shattered, and the rose petals had all fallen off and shriveled, while the thorns seemed to have doubled in size.

"Phoebe, did you do this?" 

Phoebe looked down at the roses. -blood roses- "Maybe, while I was busy having a premonition."She rubbed her wrist, where a small bruise was forming.Before Pru could ask where it came from, Phoebe cut her off."It was the wind and rain.I saw a woman, and she looked like she was in a lot of trouble.I think," Phoebe added, "I think she's in New York."

***

"Gambit will see your five, and raise you ten," the Cajun said, shoving a few more chips to the large pile growing in front of him.He loved playing cards with Wolverine and Cyclops.It was entertaining and easy to win at.

"I'm out," Cyke said, throwing his cards down.Gambit smiled.

"Hey, don't look too happy, Gumbo, you still got me to deal with, and unless the angel of the swamp rats flies down to help you, you ain't gotta prayer."

As if on cue, a tremendous crash was heard, followed by clouds of plaster dust flying in the air.Wolverine felt a very solid thud in the card table, and on his right hand.When the dust had finally settled, the three mutants looked down to see a very unconscious and very naked Storm.Very naked, and very beautiful, even though she was covered with a fine coat of dust.Wolverine grunted, disgusted at his thought, and threw the purple satin robe that had fallen down with her over her body.

"Stormy?" Gambit asked, approaching her face and gently lifting up her eyelids."She look like she knocked out.And she bleeding pretty bad on the back of her head." Gambit said, noticing her white hair turning a shade redder.Wolverine gently pulled his arm out form under her, and noticed that it, like her hair, was covered in blood. 

"Cyclops, call Beast.She needs to get some medical attention now," Wolverine said, putting his hand back to where it had been.-at least this might stop some of the bleeding-Wolverine grimaced as another thought occurred to him.-and there sure seems to be a lot of it.-

***

"New York?" Pru asked, sticking a paper towel under the sink."I thought these premonitions were supposed to be local."Pru applied the towel to Phoebe's rather large and purplish bruise.Phoebe shifted in her chair and let the cool water attempt to heal her skin.

"Yeah, well, evil is as evil does.At least this way we can all have a little vacation, eh?" she asked, her eyes slightly gleaming.Phoebe had spent a while in New York, and god help her, but she had fallen for that sparkling city of lights and hookers, almost as hard as she had fallen for…

Pru twisted a strand of her hair."Well, I still think we should, I don't know, make sure it is New York, because, even though it'd be great to go, work is just kinda hectic right now…"

"What," Piper intervened, sweeping up some of the shards of broken glass, "are you scheduled to have some more feces thrown at you tomorrow?"

"For the second time this day, ha ha."

"Welp, the smart thing to do right now would be to talk to Leo about this.Maybe he and his white lighter buddies know what we should do," Phoebe said, eyeing for the first time the monkey crap on her sister's shirt."And by the way, god help you if Leo can't get that out."

"I come home and now I'm living with a bunch of bad comedians.Great, great.Leo, Hey Leo, we need you." Pru called out, tucking a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.In a few seconds the kitchen was filled with a blue light and a distant sound of chiming as Leo orbed in.

"Hey guys, hey sweetie," he said, putting an arm around his fiancee and giving her a quick peck on the cheek."What do you need?"His eyes caught the remains of his roses."What happened?"

"Phoebe just had a vision.A pretty urgent and violent vision, which kinda ended up killing your gift to me, but I really liked them, before they died."

"Anyway," Pru continued, "Phoebe said it had to do with New York and, and, wait, Phebes, what else was in it, you never really said."

"Maybe that's because I haven't been given the opportunity." -sheesh, it's my vision for crying out loud, and they're talking about it like it's their own!- She took a breath to compose her feelings."I saw a lady, African American, with white hair.For one second, her eyes were blue, and then they turned white, and then, black., but the black wasn't just in her eyes, it was every where.It was, it was, ubiquitous!!Aha, so ninth grade vocab class does pay off!" Phoebe put a hand over her bruise and looked at it for a moment in reverence.She should be taking this much more seriously."But this blackness, it was so cold, so, evil.And that's when she started falling, with blackness enveloping her, but the wind and the rain started up, and it was like they were trying to kill her, to kill me.I mean, I could feel it, all of it.And then the rain, it turned from water into blood, deep red blood that ran onto our body, and it seemed to be laughing.Then she hit the floor, and," Phoebe paused.All their eyes were on her intently, with no mention of monkey crap or anything else."and that's when the premonition stopped."

There was a silence after Phoebe finished talking.Pru looked down at the floor and silently thought to herself a thought that usually made her feel guilty. -I'm glad I'm not the one who got stuck with the power of premonition- Piper looked at Leo, who had kept his gaze on Phoebe.

"Well, Phoebe, it sounds like your power is growing stronger, and that's a good thing.The bad thing is, it sounds like this woman is in trouble.Why do you think she's in New York?"Phoebe swallowed as she thought about her answer.

"Well, I, uh, I forgot to mention to you guys that I saw, in the background before all the black came, that she was standing by the, ummm" -dammit, phoebe, think think of monuments, you friggin lived there- "statue of liberty.Ya know, the robed lady holding a torch?"She tried to laugh it off, trying to show that nothing was wrong.

"That seems like a pretty good indicator to me.And now that you mention it, someof the elders were mentioning a few things about New York to me.It seems that a few of the upper class demons, some in direct work with the Triad, are setting up shop in New York."

Phoebe perked up."Which would definitely explain why my premonition was about New York!" -I just love it when things work out to my advantages. He he he- 

"Ok, but why New York?" Pru asked, pulling up a chair next to her sister.

"It looks like the forces of evil have finally found out that a lot of the forces of good live in California.The Charmed ones, and the vampire slayer both live here, I guess they figured it might be safer to not live within a hundred mile radius of the bay area." 

"Well, duh."

***

"How is she doing?" Jean asked, glancing at some of Storm's monitors.

"Her vitals have peeked up tremendously in the last half hour, which is a positive sign, but she still seems to be in a comatose state." Beast said, taking a look at the same monitor that Jean had been looking at, only to scribble down a few notes on his clip board."My question is, what happened to her.From what I've gathered, Storm was in the attic reading a book, when she abruptly made an entrance into the boys' poker game."

Jean sighed as she looked at Storm's battered body in such a death-like state."That's all I know, too.The only explanation I can find is that she simply fell through the part of the attic that hasn't been finished yet, but," she looked up at Beast, "I find it hard to believe that she'd be so careless."

"Perhaps she was careless.Wolverine rather pointedly informed me that she was *eh hem* unclad when they found her, and we all know that interesting habit she has."

Beast was referring to a fact all the X-Men knew; Storm had many past times, but two of her favorites, besides reading, were being nude and dancing.Jean had asked her about why she danced once a few years back, and Storm had replied, "I only do what is natural to me.I was born with the rhythms of my Mother pulsating through my body, not with clothes upon my back and walking to the beat of western society."

"Well, that's a good theory, Beast, but the boys' said they didn't hear any noises coming from the attic before hand, and you know how she likes to thump her feet around to keep time."

Beast blushed, being the prudent one he is, at hearing Jean talk about the subject that he found, to say, not suited for discussion."I see.Has the possibility of an attack been considered?"

"That thought had occurred to the Professor already.He's in Cerebro, scanning for abnormal mutant activity in the area.There's also the possibility that this was an FOH attack, but still, human or mutant caused, our alarms would have gone off if any unauthorized person had entered the mansion."Beast nodded in agreement with Jean, and he quietly put his clipboard down on a table by Storm's bed.He moved next to Jean, and copied her actions by gazing intently on Storm."I guess we've done all we can.The only thing left to do is wait and hope Ororo will use the will power we know she has and pull herself out of this coma."Jean looked down at her own hands, capable of such power but useless when it came to manners like this, and answered Beast in a quiet voice.

"Yeah.I guess that really is all we can do."

***

The Halliwell sisters had booked a flight from San Francisco to New York a few minutes after the girls had cleared up their schedules for the next week.Pru took her seat on the left of Piper with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Pru, why so happy?" Piper asked, her focus clearly not on her sister, but the minute bag of deliciously salted peanuts before her that refused to open. -damn peanuts, but yet, so sweet- 

"Why am I so happy, Piper?I'm so happy because I just had to cancel two photo shoots with two equally very important people, all so I could go to New York and chase after some girl with a bad dye job." Pru whispered angrily, pausing for a brief moment to smile as a stuartess walked down their isle.

"Um, miss?Would you care for a beverage.Y'all know what they say, a lil' alcohol calms the nerves, and the second glass is only 2.95" 

Pru looked up, startled by the disruption of her venting."No thanks.I'll stick with water." -wow, my manifest to Piper came off more bitter then I had intended it to.Bitter enough to have beer thrown at me, anyway- 

"Pru, you know I'm not too crazy about our, umm, special duty, but we have to do it."The bag of peanuts flew open with a small pop, with its tasty morsels hitting Piper in her face.Piper took a deep breath and tried to count to ten. -one, I hate flying, two, I hate flying, three, I hate flying, aww, screw it- "Now, get yourself some damn alcohol," Piper hissed at her sister, raising her voice for her next statement, "and another bag of peanuts!"

Phoebe lifted one corner of her sky blue eye mask to take a peek at her now annoyed sisters.Pru was berating a stuartes while Piper dismally tried to pick peanuts out of her hair.With the movement of her sly finger, Phoebe slid the eye mask back into place and turned up the volume on her head phones.The angry grunts and groans coming from her sisters were soon replaced with the plethora of vocals from Lorena McKennit.Phoebe readjusted herself in her chair, leaning her head against the window of the plane. -he he, I always get the window seat, even when I have a mask over my eyes-

The sleek if not past retirement airplane cut through the warm, California skies as Phoebe remained in her position, motionless, letting her thoughts run wild with the music she listened to.

-Cole- 

It was the one word that always seemed to be on her mind, etched into her brain.She thought about him whenever she breathed, whenever she yawned, even when she was doing purely unromantic things, like clipping her toenails.He was always in her mind, and she didn't know if she really minded. 

-Cole, Cole, can you here me?Or can Balthazar hear me?I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…lying to my sisters and Leo about vanquishing you is just too hard, too much for one person to handle.- 

Phoebe recalled something Cole had once told her, while they were over at his place.They had just finished making love, and they lay in his bed in a tight embrace.She had asked him if he was keeping anything from him.Phoebe recalled her exact words.

"When I'm with you, it just feels like there's another part of you that I'll never touch, never be able to reach."

"Does that frighten you?" 

"I hadn't really thought about it.I guess not really.If it's a part of you, I guess I love it."

"But if you don't, I won't hold it against you, Phoebe.Sometimes people are forced into situations they…they don't exactly like, and at times it seems too hard to go on with."

"Then how do you?Goon, I mean."

Cole had looked down at her, his amber eyes devouring her face as he drew her closer to him.He moved his lips close to her ear and tentatively whispered, "Because I have you to help me, and you have me."

-I wish I had him now- she thought to herself, ripping her eye mask off.She turned away from Piper and stared out the window, watching the sky and the clouds go by.-but all I have are memories- she looked at a lake, shrouded with trees, that was reflecting the sunlight. -and hope-

***

Her mouth was dry.Very dry.Her hair felt sticky against her skin, and her body felt extremely rigid.Storm tried to roll over on her side, but her hip hit a cold, metal bar instead. Her eyes shot open. -I'm not in my room…so where am I- Using her hands, which seemed unusually slow, she grabbed the two cold rails and pulled herself into a sitting position.She was in the infirmary, wearing a paper gown and lying in a bed that wouldn't have comfortably fitted a fourth grader.She took that back. It wouldn't have been suitable for a third grader.-how did I end up in here?I was in the attic a moment ago, reading my book and then I heard a- 

"Voice! The voice!" Ororo called out remembering what happened.

-well, I'm glad to see that I've got a good memory- the voice was taunting Storm again. 

She craned her neck, trying to see where it had come from, when the thought hit her hard. 

-that's right, sweetie, I'm coming from your head.Now if you'll just lie back and enjoy the ride, I'll take over from here-

***

"Did you hear something?"Cyclops asked Gambit, who was sprawled, upside down, on the couch with his head almost touching the floor.The two had volunteered to watch over Storm while Beast took a much needed nap, but they couldn't stand just sitting and watching her lie unconscious, and not being able to do anything.This had led to Gambit's "novel" idea of hanging out in the nearby rec room, and going in sporadically to check her vitals. 

"Like what, mon ami?" Gambit pulled out an ace of spades and began running it through his fingers.He didn't want people to know how worried he was about Storm.He had never seen the goddess, his goddess, hurt like this, and that included the aftermath of battles with Magneto and all his baddies.He and Storm went way back, to when they had been thieving partners in Louisiana.She was probably his best friend at the mansion, and he didn't know what he'd do without her.-eh, probably end up stealing the TV and leaving-

"There I heard it again.It sounded like Storm."

"Stormy?"Gambit tried to sit up, but only succeeded in slipping off the couch and banging his head on the floor."C'mon, Cyclops, we gotta go see!"

The two rushed the few remaining feet to the infirmary door."I knew Stormy would be feelin' better in no time.She's a fighter." 

Cyclops hit the entry button and the door slid open with a small mechanical whurr."She may be a fighter, Gambit, but I just hope she did make it out.Beast said that if she doesn't wake up in a few more hours, she'll have brain damage."

"Quite the contrary," Storm replied as they walked in the door."I've never felt so alive in my life."

Storm was floating in the middle of the room, clad in a paper gown, examining her hands as her hair sparked with lightening. -so that white-haired bitch was right.She does have powers.I never could have imagined a mortal could have powers so strong….I believe they even surpass my own - 

Both Gambit's and Cyclops' jaws dropped.They had hoped for the best, but this was something they hadn't quite pictured.

"Ororo, you'd better come down now.You're still very weak after your fall, and Hank really should check you out before you engage with your powers anymore." Cyclops said, his eyes blinking with each snapping sound the lightening made.

"My fall?Oh yes, my fall.It was," she did a little flip in the air, giving a spectacular view of her butt to a red in the face Cyclops and startled Remy, and giggled, "quite awful.I probably almost died, judging on how hard my head hit those rafters."

Gambit followed her with his eyes, as she flitted about the room like some sort of pixie."Listen to da man, Stormy.You might feel good now, but tomorrow you wake up and say, 'ouch, I'm dead.I should've listened to that nerdy Cyclops and that handsome Remy.'"

Storm eyed the man that had just spoken."Remy, is it?I suppose you're right.Yes, yes, I'll come down now," she gracefully floated to the floor, letting her two dainty feet hit the smooth tile. "and you can take me back to my room, so I can get a good night's sleep."

"Storm, it's three in the afternoon," Cyclops informed her, pointing at the slowly ticking clock on the wall.

"Oh, shut the hell up.I just got out of a friggin' coma.Give me some credit.Remy?" She asked, holding out her arm to be escorted."I believe I'm ready to retire now."

***

-master, it's me.I'm in, and you were right, she is all you said.Although I know you would never lie to me, I still found it hard to believe that she could be so powerful, but she is.Everything is going fine, but she is putting up some resistance I've never seen with the others.She's blocked off small parts of her mind to me; I don't know the names of the people here, or a few other minor details, but everything else is fabulous.I did, however, manage to break down the wall that she built surrounding her past, and geez, it sure is an interesting one.I've kept *her* mind busy by bombarding it with images of airplane crashes and small, tight, confined spaces.I think she's having a hoot- 

-very good.Just remember our deal.If you follow out with your part, I'll follow out with mine-

-You are too kind, master.Living in this body for the next eighty years or so is going to be wonderful.-

That's all for now.Like it?Hate it?Wanna violently assault me on the street because I've offended you?Well, then leave a review, PLEASE!!!


	2. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing.If you really want to hear all about it, just read the disclaimer to Part I.It's thrilling.

RATING: it just got nc-17 in here.Somebody crack a window.

Thanks to all the wonderful, beautiful people who reviewed the first part.Be warned, love scenes aho in this part.And, ahead of time, I apologize for how mechanical they are.

ON THE WALL

Part II

The flight had been a long one, at least in Pru's mind.The annoyingly accented and perky stuartess kept coming back to Pru and asking her if she needed anything at all.-I guess she thought I was afraid to fly, why else would she keep trying to pressed alcohol on me?- 

The plane was scheduled to land in about fifteen minutes, so Pru decided she might as well read until they touched down.She pulled out her latest Oprah's Book Club book and started reading chapter seven, but her mind just wasn't into it.She had too much on her mind to focus on Les and his wife Jewel.

-despite what my sisters think, work has been very busy for me lately, and that's a good thing.I still haven't told them about that job offer I got from Dallas…but I don't think I'm going to take it, so why should I even bother telling them- A few weeks ago, Pru's editor had informed her that Chic Chick Magazine, who's base was just outside Dallas, had offered Pru a position as head photographer of the magazine.At first, she had been so thrilled she couldn't contain herself, but then the harsh realities had sunken in.The power of three.Whoop de la.If she moved away from her sisters, there powers wouldn't be the same, and evil would gain the upper hand.

Pru had always loved her powers, telekinesis and astral projection, but lately, they had seemed to be more of a hassle and a duty.In the old days, Pru would lock herself in her room and practice floating things in the air, making her clothes billow as if filled by people, and then making the imaginary people dance about to the songs that played on the radio.Pru smiled at the memory.It had all been so new, so exciting, so…virgin.It was like she was a little child who had accidentally stumbled upon her Christmas presents a week early.And when her astral projection powers had developed, it only doubled her fun, and her vanity.Now she hardly had an use for mirrors.If she wasn't sure what outfit to wear, she simply astral projected herself in it, and looked her over head to toe.

-quit being so damn selfish, Pru.Of course you have to stay in Frisco.Without you, there would be no power of three.Like it or not, you know you're the strongest one with the best powers.-The smile that had graced Pru's face a moment ago vanished as feelings of stress and responsibility sank back into her.She was angry at the world, at those damned fates that made her the responsible strong one.

-Why couldn't I be like Phoebe, and have such a weak power that it wouldn't matter if I moved to Dallas?- 

She instantly felt guilty about her viscous thought, but a small drab of truth stuck with it.Pru really did feel like Phebes, well, wasn't pulling her weight.Not that it was her fault, it was just that her powers were so, so small.

-Like she had gotten the leftovers of Piper's and my powers.-

A little bell went off as the seat belt light flashed on.Crackling static filled the air as the captain's too loud voice filled the cabin.

"Thank you for flying TWA airlines.We are beginning our descent into La Guardia airport and ask that you please remain seated throughout the landing procedure.Thank you."With another beep and crackle, his voice slowly left the cabin until it was like a distant shadow. 

-Time to put away all your bad thoughts for now.Now it's time to try and remember what the hell your bag looked like.-

***

The walk from the med bay to Storm's room was a rather long one, Storm's room being at the far end of the mansion, near the gardens and the greenhouse.The walk there had been accentuated with conversation.

"So, Stormy, are you sure you feeling better?I know it'd be nice to rest in your own room, but Gambit think that maybe Beast should examine you first."

Storm bit her lip, confused.-who's Gambit?-"Well, Remy, you can just tell this Gambit fellow that I feel perfectly fine."She smiled up at the tall man, while Remy looked a bit bewildered.

"Ro, you sure you all right?I am Gambit.Maybe that blow to your head did a little more damage than we thought.I better go get Beast.You can go wait in your room if you want, petite."Remy started walking off, but another thought struck Storm.She didn't know where her room was.

"Wait!Remy, sorry, I was trying to make a little, uhh, joke there, but obviously I failed.Now how's about we continue our nice little stroll down memory lane and to my room."She ran up to him and laced her arm into his, and urged him to start walking.Gambit frowned but then decided Storm probably knew what she was doing.

"All right, chere, whatever you say.You gave us all quite a scare when you fell down today, flat on the poker game.Gambit should be mad at you, he had a royal flush and was about to take Wolverine for thirty dollars."

"Sorry, Gambit.I think Wolverine had four aces, anyway."She looked up at him, her eyes mischievous."So I guess you could say I did you a favor today.I guess you could say you owe me something."

Gambit let out a little laughed as they neared Storm's bedroom door.

"I guess you right, petite, and Gambit thank you foryour act of kindness."

They had stopped at the door, and Gambit did an exaggerated bow, all the while leaning down to kiss her hand."You call on Gambit then, anytime you want me to pay your debt.I'll get Beast to come be in a little bit."

He turned to go, but hadn't gone more then half a step before Ororo's arm caught his shoulder and spun him back around.Gambit had just about been ready to ask if she had been working out, because her pull seemed to have more muscle behind it, when Storm's mouth met his.

Storm was a bit shorter than Gambit was, so her neck was craned up and her hands were wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him down to her level.While Storm's eyes were close, Gambit's remained open at first, because of the abruptness and initial shock. -hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth- he thought to himself, all the while not really believing what was going on.Storm's tongue seductively worked its way into his mouth, while her soft lips, tasting like some unknown herb and peppermint, began moving all around.Gambit's tongue began copying Storm's, and the two met with force, writhing and dancing around each other.

As suddenly as it had begun, it ended with Storm pulling back.

"Consider your debt paid." 

With that, she opened her door and quickly slammed it shut behind her.Gambit stood out in the hallway, his lips on fire with the taste of her.He laughed to himself.

"I guess that fall did knock a couple of things loose in her head, but I be damned if I don't mind!"

***

Storm had waited until she had heard the Cajun man's footsteps as he walked away before she had moved from the door.With a quick turn of the key, the door was locked and she went with a flying, literally, leap to her bed.-this is amazing.I can do whatever I want, to whomever I want-Her dark face went back as a throaty laugh escaped from her lips.It was all too good to be true.

Only a day before she had been an exiled demon, shimmering around between realms in a fog-like state, not being able to access her powers because she had no human form.But now, now shefinally had a body, a strong, sexy body that had powers of its own, on top of the powers she all ready had.

"At last, I am free!"

She sat up in the bed and began popping all her knuckles.-hmm, what should I do first?Ohh, I'll test my old powers.That should be a bit of fun!But on who, who, who…There was a knock at the door and a kindly voice making an inquiry.

"Ororo, it's Beast.I just came by to examine you, but perhaps we should move back to the medbay."

"Him.Perfect."She whispered to herself.

"Umm, hold on Beast, I just wanna get some real clothes on first." 

"Quite understandable.I'll just wait our here."

Storm threw open her closet and pulled out the first thing she saw; a full length peasant skirt with an Indian print on it along with a matching Indian-looking T-shirt to match.-Hmm, looks like little 'roro was a regular flower child.-Storm took a moment to glance at the mirror.-this woman is beautiful without even trying.Too bad I didn't get to use my powers on her-Storm walked over to the door, unlocked it, and pulled it open.

"Eep!" A startled cry escaped her mouth.Standing before her was a giant blue creature, wearing glasses nonetheless."I didn't know that there were any demons here!"

Beast looked up."Pardon?"

"Sorry, a little sneeze and then I said, 'I didn't know the Ramones were here'.They're a musical band, and I just heard an announcement on the radio."

"Ah, I see.I also see the Gambit and Cyclops were telling the truth.You look perfectly healthy and fully recovered.That is quite pleasing, considering how long you were in your coma."

Storm ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the frame of the door.She wanted to know a little more about him before she used her powers on him."My coma.Everyone keeps saying that, like it belonged to me.It was just something that happened to me, it's not like I own it or induced it upon myself.So I guess itshould be called 'The Attic's Coma that was Given to Storm,' or something along those lines."

Beast chuckled."My dear, it appears that your mind hasn't suffered the least in, shall we say, the attic's coma.Still, I would like to hook you up to some monitors to make sure your vitals are all right."

"All right, Beast, but why would you want to do that when you've done it all ready?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You all ready did hook me up to the monitors.About twenty minutes ago.You checked me out and you said that I was fit as a fiddle and all that."

A glazed look passed over Beast's face and settled in his eyes.His eyes slowly turned a shade of gray, and began a metamorphisis into black."That's right, I believe I did.Yes, I did.How foolish of me to have forgotten."

"Aww, that's all right, Beast."-all right, power of suggestion is still working, now let's see about my trademark-"By the way, has anyone ever told you how ugly blue fur is?I mean, they probably haven't since they don't want their running joke to end.Ever since you came here, everyone's been laughing behind your back at how completely hideous your grotesquely colored fur is."

"Everyone?" Beast asked, his voice soft and child-like.

"Yes, everyone.They can hardly stand being in the same room with you for more than ten minutes.That,"she scanned her mind for a name, "that Wolverine fellow says that when he first saw you, he nearly vomited.He and everyone else both agree that you'd look better slopped with mud than with that blue fur of yours."

"Oh."

Storm smiled to herself.Her trademark power, her original power, was as strong as ever.That power had earned her her name.Demon of Vanity.It had been her only power for a few centuries, the ability to alter appearances of others and make them insecure about their appearances at such high levels that almost all her victims ended up killing themselves.When she had learned about a witch that had the power of suggestion, she knew she had to have it, because it went right along with the vanity power.It had been easy enough killing that witch and gaining her power, and the results were wonderful.

Storm coughed and Beast quickly fell out of his trance.He blinked and stared at Storm a few moments with a bewildered look upon his face, but he soon caught sight of his hand and looked aghast.

"Right.I just came by to say…to say…I appears that I've forgotten, but no worry because I should probably go back to the lab.Immediately."He looked down at his hand once more and quickly fled to his refuge, like some furry Quasi Moto.

Storm licked her lips as she watched him go.She called after him."By the way, I really _love your glasses!"_

***

"You want me to _what your __what? Now, just a minute sir, that is uncalled for and it's obvious your mother-"_

"Piper, why are you talking to him?" Phoebe whispered through clenched teeth to her elder sister, who was holding with a kung fu grip her bag she had finally wrestled off the never ending luggage carousel.Piper brushed back a strand of her hair and took a step back from the strange man.

"Why am I?He's the one who came up to me."

"Uhh, that's because he's a pimp, honey."

"A what?Nooo, really?"

"I'm afraid so.If the feather boa didn't give it away, I was pretty sure you'd figure it out when he referred to his 'fine ladies'."

"So you mean, I was just confronted by a pimp, who in all probability, was trying to recruit me?"

"Yep."

"Eew, but hey, I feel special."

A tobacco filled cough and the shuffle of cowboy boots announced that the pimp in question was approaching them.

"That's right, sweet thang, you should feel special.Master Buster don't take a liking to any fine lady, but I must say that he is charmed to meet this young thang.You two wouldn't happen to be sistah's, would ya, cuz Buster just loves the sistahs."He popped his collar and looked at them expectantly.Phoebe cleared her throat.

"Actually, good sir, this be my bitch here, so kindly remove yourself from my sight, or my ho and I will be forced to open a can of woop ass on you."A cocky smile washed across Buster's face as he turned to leave.

"Aight.I can dig it.Like they say, some cats dig chicks and some cats dig cats, but either way, daddio, I'm cool wit dat.By the way, sweetie, if she ever ain't treating ya right, you just call Buster's cell."With a wave of his hand a business cardwound up in Piper's hand."Now, good day to yas."Buster bowed and retreated into the nether regions of La Guardia Airport.Piper and Phoebe burst out into giggles the second he was out of earshot.

"Oh my God.I'm off the plane for ten minutes, and I've all ready met a pimp.I think I can go home now."

"Hey, what does his calling card say?" 

Piper flipped it over and read the front."It says, 'Master Buster; a Lady's Gentlemen.When you need some liquor, the cash is quicker.' Ohh, good rhyme.It also has a phone number." 

"You're not actually going to keep it, are you?"

"Why not?I can put it in my scrapbook.I bet this is the kind of souvenir not everyone brings home."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

A slightly hassled looking Pru rounded the corner, nearly running into them, with a little less than amused look on her face.She was startled at first, but quickly recognized them.

"There you guys are.I've been looking all over for you.This stupid air line, or whoever is in charge of the luggage, maybe the luggage fairies, lost my bag.I was down in claims, but something tells me the bag is getting a better trip than we are."

"Where to?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, Venice, although I fail to see how anyone could confuse the words 'New York' and 'Venice'"

"At least it'll get a tan."

"That's terrible," interjected Piper."All your clothes and stuff.I guess you'll just have to buy new things while we're here."That idea obviously hadn't crossed Pru's mind yet, and her face brightened at the suggestion.

"Yeah.At least the book of shadows wasn't in my bag.You've got that, Phebes, right?"

"What?Oh, yeah, in my bag."

"Well, good. At least we know on thing is taken care of.Now, I suggest we leave to our hotel before anymore pimps try to confront us."

"Pimps?" a confused Pru asked as the two sisters linked arms with her.Piper whispered in her ear.

"It's a long story."Pru smiled.-this trip is turning out a little better than I thought it would.An excuse to go shopping, and a little bit of a bedtime story-

***

With Beast dispatched, Storm thought her restlessness would go away, at least for a while, while she'd consider what her next moves would be.Closing her door, she paced back and forth, rising higher and higher in the air.

"Arrg, I am so bored."She flopped down on her bed from six feet in the air.The headboard made a delightful thwacking noise as it hit the wood.

"Hmm, I could always trash the place if I get too bored."Storm floated off the bed and picked up a hideously orange vase of flowers form her dresser.…I bet this makes a good smashing noise…it should, to make up for how ugly it is… She held it above her head and was preparing to hurl it at the wall when there was another knock at the door.

"God, what do you people want from me?" she screamed, lowering the vase and pulling the door open."Beast, I already said you were an ugly mother fu - hey there."

Wolverine stood in front of her, peering into her bedroom."I was just walking down the hall and I heard a lotta noises comin from your room.Everything ok in here, 'Ro?" 

-damn, this woman is surrounded by handsome men- 

"Oh yeah, everything's fine.I guess I just have a little post coma restlessness.I feel like smashing something.Like this vase or something."

"Isn't that the vase Jean made for you for last Christmas."

"I guess, but that doesn't give it an excuse to be damn ugly, now does it?"She offered him a half smile as she twirled the single flower that the vase contained.Wolverine's eyebrows quirked up.

"Are you sure that bump to yer head didn't knock anything else loose?"

"I've heard that a lot today."

Wolverine cleared his throat."Well, if you're feeling restless, I was making my way to the Danger Room, and you're free to come.And like I always say, the best thing for feeling anxious is to pick a fight.Although, the Professor and Beast'll probably say you shouldn't be using your powers so soon afte-" 

"I'd love to go work out.Let's go."She threw the vase over her head and quickly slammed the door."I'm feeling hungry for a nice lil battle right about now." 

***

Fifteen minutes later, Storm and Wolverine were in the Danger Room, getting ready to run their program.Storm had changed from a flower child motif to a hard core gymnast style outfit.She wore tight, black athletic pants with a single red stripe going up each leg, that hung tightly against her petite frame, and a tight shirt that more or less resembled a sports bra.Wolverine was in his trademark work out outfit; gray sweats and a sleeveless white shirt.

"Alright, I usually set the program at seven-" 

"Set it at ten then." 

"-but I was planning on fou- did you say you wanted ten, Storm?"

"Yep.Ten.It's that number that follows nine.Surely you've heard of it."

Wolverine smiled.The little lady had picked up an attitude in her coma."Well, I was just figuring you might be a little weak and want to take it easy." 

Storm wracked the real Storm's brain for what Wolverine's real name was.Storm licked her lips before addressing him."Logan, you know I always prefer it hard.My only concern would be that it'd be too hard for you."

Wolvering laughed at both of her remarks.-I guess I haven't been hanging around her lately.She sure has changed.Now she's more like a biker than my grandmother-"Whatever you want.Computer, set at Level Ten."A computerized voice that sounded a bit like Professor X responded.

"Level Ten sequence activated.Setting?"

"Rockies." 

"Setting; Rocky Mountains.Nemesis are Sabertooth, Magneto, Dr. Sinister, and others."

Storm rubbed her hands together."Can't wait to meet the others."

"Objective; destroy all nemesis without loss of teammates."

"Begin," Wolverine barked, and soon the plain, gray room transformed itself into the top of a mountain."Now Ro, if things get too hard fer ya-" Wolverine never got to finish his sentence because Sabertooth was on him.

"Oh my, that man is hairy," said a less than concerned Storm.Logan grunted as he pushed Sabertooth off of him and let loose his claws.

"Any time, Ro."

Sabertooth was getting ready for a second attack when Storm came into action.Her eyes glazed over white and she floated a few feet off the ground.The snow that had already begun to fall began spinning around her, faster and faster, until everything was white.

"Storm, what are you doing?"

Foot upon foot of snow fell simultaneously, all on the designated Sabertooth.When the snow flurry had finally ended in a matter of seconds, his hand reaching up from the snow was all that could be seen.

"I guess you took care of him."

"Not yet."A crack of lightening tore down into the pile of snow where Sabertooth was buried."Now he's taken care of."

Five faceless foes jumped out of nowhere, and began attacking.Storm smiled.-These powers are amazing.I feel like I could do anything- Wolverine took on the nearest two, leaving the other three to Storm.Holding her arm up, she summoned a bolt of lightening.It melded to her hand and became something like a sword, only much deadlier.Eyes still white, she flew above her opponents, swing the lightening, lopping the head off of one of them.

"Come down here and fight fair, you bitch."One of the opponents cried.His body soon took the shape of Cyclops, and he shot a blast of energy at her.Storm flew past it, and in return, landed to face him.Logan, who had already finished his two and had been watching her battle for sometime, called out, "Come on, take the dick out."

Storm pointed a finger at him, and soon his lungs began to fill with water."A little flood in your own body, you dick."Cyclops began coughing, and frantically shooting energy at Storm.She laughed and, using her lightening, took a swipe at his face, burning his eyes out of his head.His screams and coughs filled the Danger Room as Storm ran up to him and twisted his neck with her bare hands. 

Logan was taken aback.He'd never seen Storm this, this ferocious, even in real battles to the death.And the fact that she was like this when she was fighting a replica of her own team member.-wonder what she'd've done if it was someone she didn't like.-All he could manage to say was "Whoa."

"Well, he was taking too damn long drowning, not like this one."She pointed a finger at the last opponent, who began gurgling and quickly fell to the ground, with water and blood oozing from its open mouth.

"Damn Storm, you've got issues."

She sighed."Program off."

"Why'd ya do that, darlin, we were just getting started."

"Logan, I thought you said level ten would be hard.I might as well be massacring kindergartners."

"Well, ten is as high as it'll go. For now.I haven't gotten around to downloading the next few levels."

Storm ran both her hands and spun around, and began pacing."You don't know how, how, how FRUSTRATING this is.Having all of this power, and these menial things that don't even challenge me.I feel like screaming, like blowing up the whole damn country with a flick of my wrist.I wanna bash something good.I need a work out." 

"Storm, have you talked to Professor X about counseling, cuz it sounds to me like you've got problems."

In reply, Storm floated down next to him and punched him square in the jaw.Wolverine tumbled back a few feet and gingerly rubbed his face.The little missy had quite a wallop.

"So, you wanna fight with me now?Lemme warn ya, I'm not as easy as these computer programs."He raised a leg and kicked her across her midsection.She only managed to stop herself from landing flat on her face by floating a few inches from the ground.

"Good.Harder the better."She took her position as an opportunity to grab his ankles and send him to the ground.From the ground, Wolverine called out, "Computer, gym setting.Manual fight."The room changed from the top of a mountain to a gym with padded floors, bars on the wall and ceiling, and tall rectangle blocks along the floor to serve in any way it seemed fit.

"That's more like it," Storm whispered, leaping from the floor onto one of the blocks."Come on, Nature Boy.Or are you too afraid to hit a lady."

"Maybe, if you were a lady."

Wolverine rose from the floor and dove for Storm.She nimbly leapt from the block and landed behind him.Two quick punches to his back and a kick.He caught her leg as it was coming down and gave it a spin.Storm spun off her feet and landed on the ground.Doing a backbend, she managed to right herself, and the two faced each other.

"You're move, Storm."

With a yell, she threw a punch towards his head, but he quickly dodged it and landed one on her stomach.She doubled over and raised her knee to hit Wolverine where it hurt.

"GOD, Storm!" 

She righted herself and kicked the hunched over Logan in the face.Blood smeared his face, and he was getting mad.She was not fighting fair, like he had been until this point.Storm attempted to land another flying kick to his head, but Logan quickly moved and she ended up kicking the block.Reaching for her high held leg, he shoved her thigh towards her face and she fell back.

"Is that all you got, shoving girls to the ground?"

Logan, who was working up quite a sweat, took his shirt off to reveal row upon row of rippling muscles."I dunno, why don't you some up and see."

With a swift motion, she swept Wolverine off his feet and he, too, landed on his back.Storm took the opportunity to sit on his chest and punch him three times, two rights and one left, in the face.His face, like hers, was covered with blood.He grabbed her wrists and was preparing to throw her off of him, when she leaned her head down and kissed him.

-two kisses today, good going girl-

Unlike Gambit, he didn't act surprised and dove into the kiss immediately.Instead of letting go of her wrists, he grasped them tighter and pulled them down.His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her sweat and blood, while his lips felt like fire against hers, like they were trying to engulf her.Storm moved her legs from their previous Indian Style position and stretched her length along his body.She worked one of her legs in-between his, and began moving it with the rhythm of her pulse. 

With a groan, Logan rolled over, pinning her under him.He let go of her wrists to run his fingers of one hand through her white hair, while the other floated, questionably, above her breast.Storm met his eyes, her blue orbs beginning to white over."Yes."He gingerly began kneading her breast.Storm's moans of delight told him he was doing the right thing, and he did it harder.All the while, he was working his mouth harder and faster and deeper against hers. Her hands began to ravel along his neck, his shoulders, and down to the small of his back, where they began scratching.She broke the kiss and let her mouth wander as well, on one side of his neck, then the other. 

-Storm's probably confused.You've gotta stop this - 

He took his hands from her hair and pulled her face to his."Storm, what are we doing?You can't mean this.You're just confused and restless."

He began to lift himself form her, achingly, but this time Storm rolled him over.

"Am I now?" She asked, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, his stomach, to his… 

"Ororo," he groaned, feeling his growing erection.

With two deft hands, she untied the chords of his pants and slipped them off.He thrust his hips up to help them pass under him, and that only made him grow harder.Storm eyed his boxers as her hands slipped underneath them.

"I told you, Logan, I like things hard."

He grew harder in her hands, until he couldn't contain himself anymore.Reaching down, he grabbed her up to him, and began kissing her fervently while his hands tugged at her shirt.He slipped it over her head and gasped as she rubbed her erect nipples against first his chest, then his mouth.He took one in his mouth and began sucking and massaging little circles around it with his tongue.Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.It had been forever since she had had sex, and he was obviously experiences.Her hands, and his, tugged at her pants until they were fully off, and then her panties, and then his boxers.

"Logan," she whispered, as she rolled underneath him.

"Shh, don't speak."

Their rhythm was slow at first, but began quickening.He drove into her and pulled out, up and down, repeatedly.Storm moaned and thrust her hips forward, harder, harder, while she used her arms to pull him down to her.She could feel both their climaxes coming.With a scream from Storm, they both came together, and slowly melted into each other, skin against skin, sweat against sweat.

It began drizzling outside.

He ran his fingers in her hair as he wondered what had just happened.How it had just happened, and why he had wanted it to happen for so long.He gently kissed her temple.With a yawn, Storm stood up and stretched.She bent down, making Wolverine want her all over again, and gathered up her clothes.

"Thanks Wolverine.I'm not as restless now.I think I'll go shopping in town.Ciao!"

With a flip of her hair, she left the room in the same state she had left Logan, buck-naked.


	3. Default Chapter

That was the last draw, the straw that broke the camel's back, or whatever the hell you'd prefer to call it

On the Wall

Part III

You know all the crap.If you don't, you deserve to be beaten over the head with a stick.

Due to new uploading policy, or my stupidity, there might be a lot of versions of this story floating around as I add new chapters…stick with me.Storm rules.

Jean was in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee.It had been a long weekend.Storm bounced into the room, looking very…"Storm, are you going somewhere special?And isn't that you're 'I'm going to have sex tonight' dress?" 

Storm looked up at Jean."Oh, no where special, Red.Out shopping.And my dress," she looked down at the tight little black thing she had thrown on, "is just to pretty to leave in my closet.Not like half of your clothes.By the way, I'm taking Scott's bike, I'm sure he won't mind, and I could really use a few dollars."

Jean sat, her coffee forgotten, her mouth hanging slightly open."Well, sure, I guess, Ororo.I have about fifty dollars on me, I guess you could borrow it."

"Actually, fifty-three, and thanks, that made taking it from you much easier.Can you believe that Wolverine only had eighty dollars in his pants, among other things?"

She grabbed the keys to Scott's bike and began walking towards the door, her high heeled shows making a click clack sound the entire way."Bye hon.Don't wait up.And my depilatory cream is in my dresser."

***

"No wonder you love New York, Phoebe.The shopping here is great!" Pru cried, as her eyes lustily wandered up and down the neon-clad street."I only wish we had mortgaged the manor before we came, so I'd have an extra grand or two to throw around."

The Haliwell sisters had just arrived at Pen Strip, one of the more fashionable places to shop in the city.They had made a short detour to their hotel only long enough to drop off their bags and check with Leo, who had orbed in with, discouragingly, very little information.

"I talked to the elders about the woman you saw, but they said they had no knowledge of anybody like that living in New York."Pru brushed those thoughts from her mind.-this isn't time for being a witch, this is time for being a girl…a Tommy girl, none the less.-

"Oh, oh, look!Sale at Bloomingdales!Come one!"Phoebe half yelled, as she grabbed her two, awestruck sisters towards the entrance of the huge department store.With a metallic whoosh of a twin pair of doors, they were in.

"This is what I've been dreaming about all my life.Forget men, forget love, get my gold card," whispered Piper, looking at a brown sweater a woman was pawing at. 

"Ok, well, I figure that we should take care of my clothes first, and that shouldn't take long…" 

"Ha, I beg to differ," exclaimed Phoebe.

"…so it looks like we're in the right department for ladies clothes, so let's do this first." 

"Oh, little Miss Prudence, always making plans. But ok, I need a pair of those pants anyway."

"Phoebe, they're bright orange."

"No, no, they're ripe pumpkin, my dear.Oh, you have so much to learn."

Phoebe and Pru dove into a rack of pants, discussing the pros and cons of each pair, while Piper busied herself with the sweaters she had seen the lady looking at.She ran a slim finger over the smooth fabric, closing her eyes and imagining it on her skin.Nimbly, she scourged through the hangers for at least ten minutes until she found a pale blue one in her size.-Finally.But I bet it won't fit.-She turned around, to track her sisters down.What she saw was the top of Pru's head, the rest of her struggling to support an enormous pile of clothing.

"Find anything?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, just a few things.Phoebe picked out most of them.I decided, 'eh, might as well trust her New York style.'" 

"Right.Good luck with that.I found this sweater," she looked at a near by rack, "and this skirt, so let's say we go try these on."

"Ok, I think there is a dressing room to our right," Phoebe said, motioning with her hands.

"Hey, girl not laden with clothing, how come you, for lack of anything better, aren't laden with clothing."

"I decided that since I have no money, I'll only buy something if I really, really want it, or if my sissies really, really love me."

"Aha.Evil child," Piper said, smiling.-This trip is turning out better than I thought.-

The three walked, with Phoebe guiding Pru, to the dressing room, where Piper and Pru entered.Phoebe called to them as they went in."I'll wait out here and be your Joan Rivers, ok?" 

"Ok," called back Piper and Pru, who had already disappeared into two tiny rooms. 

Phoebe scratched the back of her neck and slowly turned around, to admire the store.She gasped.Standing ten feet away was the lady from her vision, and damn if she didn't look better.Her white hair seemed to glow against the strapless black mini-dress she wore, and her slender legs were accented by her high, strappy heels that wound to halfway below her knee.-Wish I had legs like that.Maybe I should dye my hair blonde- Phoebe took a few steps towards the woman, who was scrutinizing a slinky red top.

"Umm, excuse me, miss." 

Storm looked up and gasped.A charmed one.-Holy shit, run..wait, she won't recognize me in Ororo's body.By the way, how ya doing down there, 'Ro?Reliving the death of your parents again.Damn, wish I could join.- Storm reached up and brushed a strand of flaxen hair from her eyes."Yes?Do you work here, because if you do, I'd like to see this in a size six."

"Umm, no, actually I don't work.I'm visiting from California."

"Well, isn't that special.Good for you."She went back to her shirt.

-Whoa, this lady is rude much.-"Listen, umm, I'm a psychiatrist, and I'm working on an outreach program, and I just wanted to let you know that if you're ever in any trouble, you can talk to me."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be needing your services, if they actually are *eh hem* therapeutic, and not something less edifying."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. Jus-"

"Ororo, what the hell are you doing?" 

Both women turned their heads to see Logan, wearing jeans, a white shirt, and leather jacket, cradling a motorcycle helmet, jogging up to them.

"What the hell am I doing, Logan? Why, I'm shopping.What the hell are you doing?"She asked politely.Phoebe just kind of stood there, trying not to stare too hard at the hot man.

"How the hell do you come off being so high and mighty, and just leaving after we…after that?"

"Logan, piss off.I've got better things to do than listen to you whine, but thanks for the eighty dollars.They bought me these great shoes."She held up a Gucci bag to his face.

"Piss off?FUCKING PISS OFF?" His gaze sharpened as he noticed Phoebe there for the first time."I dunno who you are kid, but get lost.This is none of your business."He muttered under his breath."Piss off."He took a step closer to her, throwing his helmet down in disgust.

"For once, little girl, this man is right.This is none of your business, so get your skanky ass together and leave."

"Wait a minute there.Skanky ass?" Phoebe asked, moving closer to Storm. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you not know what that means?I should've brought my dictionary to translate for the California bimbo."

"Ro, cool down.You're fight's with me."

"For God's sake, Fuck Off, Logan.You too, fuck off!"

Phoebe knew her next move was childish, but she couldn't help it.She stamped on Ororo's foot.Her perfectly pedicured toenails were a thing of the past, and chipped nail polish was all Ororo's furious eyes could see.That was all Storm needed.She shoved her backwards, hard, using the wind to push her up a few feet before she crashed into a mannequin.

"What part of fuck off didn't you understand, bitch?"

"ORORO!" Logan yelled, grabbing for her arm.

She spun around and shoved him harder, with more wind.He flew down onto an escalator, which happened to be going down.He took a moment to regain his balance before running up it.In the mean time, Phoebe stood up and clutched her head, which was beginning to hurt.Storm coolly walked up to her and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground. 

"Listen, Barbie, when someone tells you to fuck off, you better damn well FUCK OFF?Ok?Ok!"She dropped Phoebe to the ground and smiled."Now, where did I put my shoes?Ah, there they are.Hey, do you think they look cute?"Storm ripped open the box and waved a shoe for Phoebe to see.-oh man, does my innocent have some problems.-

"Umm, they're great!"

"You really think so?I thought they might be too sparkly, but…I guess you're right, they're perfect. Well, I have to go but it was delightful talking to you, sweetie.Give me a call, I'm listed."Storm turned to leave and was greeted by a thwap to the back of her head.Logan caught her as she fell, and slung her over his shoulder.She was out cold.

"Why did you do that?" cried Phoebe."she looked like she was under control now!"

"Better to be safe than sorry.She had a fall the other day, and I think it knocked a few screws loose in her head." 

"Is there anyway I can help.My sisters and I are all…um, social workers and psychiatrists."

Wolverine grunted.He had ridden his motorcycle here, and he knew Storm had ridden Cyclops's.Also, she had apparently stolen all of his money, so he couldn't call a cab."Actually, ya.You wouldn't happen to have enough money for a cab, or a car?"

"We have a rental.We'd be happy to drive you wherever."Wolverine grunted again, which Phoebe took as a yes.

A little bald man with a name tag that read "Pat" approached them."Excuse me, but someone reported fighting going on…oh God, is she ok?Do you need an ambulance?"

"Nah, she's just got low blood sugar.Diabetes and all.She just needs to be taken home."

"Oh, all right then.Well, ask for Pat if you need any help!"

Piper confidently walked out of the dressing room."Joan Rivers, it fit!It actually fit."She looked up at the incapacitated woman and battered looking man."Ok, what did I miss?"

***

"Professor, have you noticed that anything's been…a little off with Ororo lately?" asked Jean, entering a few statistics into the medbay computer.Annual check ups for everyone in the mansion had been last week, and since Beast wasn't feeling up to par, Jean had volunteered to do the task with the Professor.

"How do you mean?" Charles Xavier questioned, looking up from a clipboard.It looked like a student by the name of Samantha had mono.

"Well, it just seems like she's been a bit more…brash since her accident.For example, this morning she took off with all my money, but not before insulting me."

"Well, Jean, you know that everyone has their bad days.What makes Storm an exception to that?"

"I know, it's just that she usually never loses control.And it's not just her moods, it's like there's a new aura floating around her."

Charles head snapped to attention."An aura, Jean?Do you detect something wrong with her psyche?"

Jean sighed.Out of worry, she had scanned Storm's pysche, and despite a preoccupation with shopping, she seemed normal."No, nothings wrong with it.I guess I'm just not used to seeing her like this."

Charles smiled."Don't worry.I'm sure she'll snap out of it in a day or two."

REVIEW NOW…GOOD


	4. Default Chapter

That was the last draw, the straw that broke the camel's back, or whatever the hell you'd prefer to call it

On the Wall

Part IV

You know all the crap.If you don't, you deserve to be beaten over the head with a stick.

Due to new uploading policy, or my stupidity, there might be a lot of versions of this story floating around as I add new chapters…stick with me.Storm rules.

"OK, where did you say you needed to go?" Pru asked, turning in her driver's seat to look at the unfamiliar man and passed out woman in her back seat.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted.Take a right of 37th and follow it for about twenty miles.Sorry, this place is out in the country."

"School?Aren't you two a little old for that?"Phoebe asked, as she shifted her arm to support the woman, Ororo's, head.Ororo sat in the middle, between Logan and herself.Logan growled under his breath.

"No, we, err, teach there."

"Oh."

They continued to drive in silence for some time, the only noise the clicking of Piper's fingernails against the dash board."So, what do you teach, Mr…?" asked Piper.She was still in the dark about their situation.All she knew was that amidst her euphoric high of finding her sweater, she had been dragged from the store with Phoebe whispering in her ear, "My innocent kicked my ass!"

"Logan, just call me Logan.I'm kind of the, I guess you'd say, survival skills teacher.I teach martial arts, boxing, endurance, stuff like that."

"So you're pretty much a gym teacher," quipped Pru.

"Not a gym teacher.I'll be damned if I make anyone do a squat thrust."

"OK, so then what does your friend teach?"

"Ororo's a bit more academic.She has come classes in history, science, botany, English, art, pretty much anything but math."

It was Phoebe's turn to ask a question."You said it was a school for the gifted.Does that mean there are a lot of miniature Bill Gates's running around?"

Logan actually grinned."Well, I guess you could say that." He shifted his weight and moved a strand of Ororo's hair behind her ear.It had blown free and had been whipping him in his face. 

Pru cleared her throat."So, are you two _happy with your jobs?"_

"Um, sure, I guess we are."

"Is Ororo happy?There isn't anything wrong with her job, or her life right now, is there?" 

"Well, Piper was it?No, Pru, sorry.Well, Pru, I think her life is going fine.She had a little fall the other day, like I already told Phoebe, but that's been about it.And, uhh, I just want to apologize for her behavior towards you today.I think her doctor gave her a few medications that didn't hold down to well.She was in a coma for a while, you see, and, well, he just didn't know if she'd have any reactions to half the stuff he gave her."

Phoebe smiled."Oh, no problem, I've been called worse."

"You have?" asked Piper, her eyebrows raised.

The smooth roads of the city began metamorphising into bumpy gravel, the building becoming replaced with trees, and the sky becoming a bit bluer."We're almost there.Only about ten minutes."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Piper, pointing to her right.

Everyone in the car, including the driving Pru, looked over.About twenty people were surrounding a tree stump, where one man stood, shouting into a megaphone while those below him cheered.To make it even more picturesque, someone had even brought a torch with them, and waved it high in the air.A deep grumbling sound was omitted from Logan's throat.

"It's another one of those damned FOH rallies.They've taken to holding them out in the sticks, there's less trouble with the city officials."

"FOH?What's that?" Phoebe asked, as her eyes rolled over the men, now cheering and yelling happily.

"You guys don't know who the FOH are?Where did you say you were from."

"California."

"Just think of them as the Ku Klux Klan…oh shit, stop the car."

"Why?" Pru asked, shooting a glance in her rear view mirror.

"Just stop the car.They're gonna hurt that kid."Simultaneously, Pru stopped. Piper whispered in her sister's ear as they undid their seat belts.

"This kind of looks…evil."

"I know."

Logan had already unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car, fast approaching the FOH members.They had a young boy, his hands tied behind his back, with an ugly shiner marking his face.He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hey, idiots.What the hell are you doing?"Heads turned to greet Logan.A voice from the crowd shouted a response.

"We're ridding our planet from a Godless mutant."

"Not today."

The leader spoke from his stump."Are you going to stop us, mutie lover?"

"I ain't no mutant lover, bub. I'm a mutant."With a quick snikt, Logan's claws were unsheathed."Now, which one of your brave men is going to take me first?"

***

-Oh shit, I'm unconscious.Gotta find a way out, gotta find a way out- Storm looked up from her personal hell.

"You.Get out of my body!"

-oh, like you're in any state to make me.Piss off, Barbie.-

"No, I am getting my body back, you ethereal bitch." 

-come and get it then-

***

The Charmed Ones were still relatively close to their car when they saw Logan's claws."When did he get those things?" Phoebe nearly yelled, as the shiny metal caught her eyes.

"Were we giving a demon a rid home!Phoebe, I thought you said they were the good guys!"screamed Pru.

"I think he is the good guy.At least he's not trying to kill that kid."

"Yeah, whispered Piper, "but he's trying to kill everyone else!" 

*cough cough* 

Three heads turned to the car, where Storm was sitting up, grabbing her head while frevrently coughing.-I made it.- She leaned out of the car and threw up.Her entire body was shaken and she felt a weakness she had never known, even after battles with the fiercest competition.A cold sweat broke over her body as she tried to focus her eyes.She saw Logan, fighting about twenty FOH members single-handedly.

"What are you doing?Please, help him!Please?"Her last word was said as a plea, as she half fell out of the car.

Phoebe rushed to her and helped her to stand up."You shouldn't stand up right now."

"And we should get you away from this demon," Pru added.

Storm shoved the girls off of her."He needs help."Storm's eye's whited over as thunder began rumbling in the distance.

"Phoebe, what is she doing??" Pru yelled, as the thunder became louder.Lightening struck.Not the FOH members, but close enough to them that they got scared.Suddenly, they weren't so big and they fled to a barrage of cars that were parked in the distance.

Logan looked towards them, from his fighting stance."When did Ororo get up?"he called, as he started walking back to them.

"A few minutes ago," Piper replied, taking hold of her shoulder.Her eyes were still whited, but now she was shaking uncontrollably. 

"She should have stayed down," a voice sneered.Piper looked up to see a man with a gun pointed at her face."Die, mutant!"He squeezed the trigger.Piper's hands flew in the air to freeze him.Both him and the bullet lay in the air, frozen.She grabbed the bullet and threw it too the ground.

"Hey, Phoebe, hit him in the head or something."

"Sure."Phoebe marched behind him, removed one shoe, and thwunked him.He unfroze and fell to the ground.

Logan was shocked."I didn't know you were a mutant."

"A mutant?" 

"So, you're not a mutant?" 

"I don't think so…what's a mutant?"

"Oh Goddess!" Ororo's head jerked back convulsively, hitting the roof of the car.Her eyes went back to normal as she gasped."That was close," she whispered to herself.She suddenly became aware of the four people standing around her."Are you all right?" they all asked, more or less.Ororo tilted her head, cracking her neck."I'm feeling much better now, thank you.I think Beast gave me some bad medicine, but I think I probably just threw it up." 

***

Part V

The bumpy road had now, once again, turned into smooth pavement.The school loomed ahead of them, surrounded by twisting iron gates."Is this the place?" Pru asked, staring intently at the intricate gargoyles that were on the roof.-I wouldn't mind being a student at this school.-

"Yeah, this is the place.Listen, Piper, I think you and your sisters should come in and talk to a professor here, Charles Xavier.He could help you learn about your mutation."

Piper looked at Pru, not knowing what to do.She muttered a message to her sister under her breath."Should we tell him that we're the char-"

"I think we should go with him, so we can figure out what we need to do to help Ororo."

Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair, all the while listening to her sister's "secret" conversation.She could hear them all too well, and judging by how Logan was leaning forward intently, she guessed he could hear them too."Well, Queens of Discreteness, I say we go with Logan and meet this Charles guy.It would help our, er, mission."

Pru looked up, with a little blush on her face.She never was good at being sneaky."Oh, right.Let's get in then.Do you have a key to the gate or something?"

"The only key I need is right up here,"Logan muttered, as he tapped his forehead."Hey, Chuck, open the gate.Ororo and I have some guests that would like to meet you."

Phoebe looked at Logan skeptically, until there was slight metal creek and the gates slowly began opening."Go ahead and drive on in.We won't bite."

-Maybe I would- Storm thought to herself, as she leaned back in her seat.She hadn't said much after the FOH encounter, claiming that she felt too tired because of the bad medicines.The truth was, she was scared as hell and trying to figure out how to get the Charmed Ones out of her business.Like everyone else in the car, she had heard Pru's and Piper's whispered conversation, and it looked like they were on to her, sort of.-Don't worry, there's still time.All they know is that Ororo might be in trouble.They don't know anything about you, and you'll have taken care of them before they figure that much out.-

The sleek green car slid into the school grounds like quicksilver, silently passing shrubs, trees, basketball courts, and a few buildings."Just keep driving to the main building down there.You can park to the right of it."

"Thanks," Pru said, as she maneuvered the car into the desired space.When they were finally parked, everyone had gotten out except Ororo.Logan peered into the car."Ororo, do you need any help getting out."

Ororo gulped.Her nerves were already wracked just from having to share the same car with those witches."Yes, I think I could use some help.I still feel a bit weak."Logan grunted in reply and reached into the car to grab her.With his help, she slid out of the car.He slung one of her arms over his shoulder and began helping her walk towards the building.

"Oh, here, let me help, too" Pru said, lifting up Ororo's arm.Involuntarily, Ororo shuttered at the touch of the Charmed One."Are you okay?" Pru asked, looking down at her charge.

"Just a bit…I'm fine."

The group made their way up the marble steps and were just about to push open the tall, oak doors when one of them flew open.Bobby ran out quickly, giving a shrill scream as he slid on his ice slide.Logan reached out with his free hand and yanked his collar, pulling him off the ice.

"What do ya think yer doing, Bobby?You should be in your detention with Scott right now."

"I am, I mean, I was, but Jubilee is chasing me and…oh crap, let go!"Bobby wrenched himself free of Logan's grasp and continued his way on his ice slide.The Halliwells stood there, jaws open, as they watched the boy slide away into the distance, but they were soon distracted by a young Asian girl who quickly shoved them aside.She was waving her hands in the air and screaming, all the while running like a jack rabbit.

"Come back here, Bobby!You totally ruined my N Sync poster, you little butt munch!"

"Umm, forgive the students.They're just kids, ya know."Logan said gruffly, as he pushed his way into the building.

Piper turned to Pru."What is this, a school for demons?"

"Mutants," Pheobe interjected."He said that they were mutants."

Being back in the school made Storm a little more comfortable, and she slid out of Pru's grasp."Thank you, but I think I can manage from here.Logan, err, if it's all right with you, I think I'll just head back to my room-"

"Not this time, darling.We're all gonna go see the Professor and Beast, as a big happy family."

"Oh.Fun."

~I'm in my office, Logan~Logan looked towards the group."The Professor's in his office."

"And you know that how?"Pheobe asked, while her eyes hungrily examined her surroundings.Her community college was nothing like this.

"He just sent a telepathic message to me."

"Oh, of course."

The walk to the oak panel was a short one, and Logan quietly pushed it open.The Professor looked up from his desk and smiled."Logan, Ororo, good to see you two again.And it appears that you've brought guests.Please, everyone, have a seat."There was a slightly intense scuffling noise as everyone found a chair and adjusted in it."Now, Ororo, could you tell me what exactly possessed you to carry on as you did at the mall today.I took the liberty of having Logan tell me about it while we had our link established."

Ororo gulped.-Here comes the smooth talking-"I believe that Beast gave me a few medications that I reacted poorly to.Reflecting upon the situation, I feel like my actions were completely out of character and induced by something other than myself."

"Yes, Ororo, that's what I thought as well.We'll have to tell Beast to not administer those medications to you anymore as soon as he's feeling better.He's been in his room all day.The flu, I believe."

"I have a question for you, Professor.While we were driving here, we cam across some…hate group holding a rally.Logan said that they were anti-mutant-" Pru said, before getting cut off by Phoebe.Phoebe, who up until now had tried to think of an easy way to phrase her question, decided to just say it bluntly.

"What is a mutant anyway?"

The Professor glanced warily at Logan."Where did you say they were from?"

"California," he replied, shifting in his chair. 

"Well, Miss Prudence and Miss Phoebe, and Miss Piper too, a mutant is a species of human.Homo Superior.They're a generation of mutated humans, and with each mutation comes a special gift.These mutations are just now occurring, perhaps for maybe the past hundred years, so it is feasible that no large scale knowledge of mutants has made its way to California."

"Whoa," was all Phoebe had to say.

"Wait a minute, how did you know our names?" Piper asked, not lifting her gaze from the sitting man.

Charles paused for a thought before continuing."I myself am a mutant, as is everyone at this school.My gift, or power, is telepathy.Logan's is, as you might of seen from his battle with the FOH, that he posses animal instincts, heightened senses, an incredible healing factor-"

"And a shiny set of claws," Pru added, stealing a glance at Logan's now normal knuckles.

"And a set of claws."

"What's Ororo's?Is it that she can make it rain?"Phoebe asked eagerly.-This is sooo incredibly cool.It's like being a witch without the obligation-

"Ororo can control all the forces of weather, so yes, she can make it rain, or any other natural phenomena."

"I can also fly," she weakly added, sinking back in her chair.She needed to get away from those witches, so she could think of a plan.

"That is wicked awesome!I can fly…kind of." Phoebe commented, proudly.

"That leads me to my next query for you three.Logan also said that you, Miss Piper, appear to be a mutant yourself.He said that you 'froze' a man and a bullet in midair."

The three sisters looked at each other questioningly.Pru gave a curt nod.Piper cleared her throat, knowing that she was going to be the one to explain it."Actually, Professor, we aren't mutants.My sister and I are witches."She paused long enough to let Ororo finish coughing."We each have powers.I can freeze time, Pru can astral project herself and has telekenetic powers, and Phoebe can levitate and has premontions."

"Interesting," was all the Professor had to say.

Logan, on the other hand, reacted much differently."You've got to be kidding.Witches?Ladies, this ain't no fairy tale."

"Logan, they are telling the truth."All eyes went to Ororo.She had been the one to say that.The Professor looked at her with curiousity in his eyes. 

"It is true, Ororo, but how did you know that?"

-holy shit, you stupid mofo, what the hell did you do that for- "I can..feel it.There's some natural connection between the three of them, that I've only ever felt with myself and the earth.Like primal magic."

"Yes, I believe you are more than qualified to pronounce them magical, Weather Goddess."

"Goddess?" Pru asked, turning to face Ororo.She gave a weak smile.

Phoebe cleared her throat.For once, she was going to be the one to keep them on track."Yes, we are witches, and we came to New York to see Ororo…wait!That's why you look familiar.I attended one of your lectures!"

"Focus, Phoebe," Piper whispered.

"Sorry.You see, I had a vision of her, and she was in trouble, and it's our duty to protect innocents."

"Much like it is ours," Charles murmerd. 

"And that's why it's very important that we know if there is anything going wrong here, even a little thing, or if there's anyone who wants to hurt her."

Logan snorted."Now that's a long list."


	5. Default Chapter

That was the last draw, the straw that broke the camel's back, or whatever the hell you'd prefer to call it

On the Wall

Part V

This part is very short, mostly because I have writer's block and am oh so tired.If you wanna out in your two cents about the plot, drop me a line.

You know all the crap.If you don't, you deserve to be beaten over the head with a stick.

Due to new uploading policy, or my stupidity, there might be a lot of versions of this story floating around as I add new chapters…stick with me.Storm rules.

The smell of pizza wafted through the mansion.Gambit grabbed the nearest box and jumped over the arm of the couch.It was six o'clock, and he had worked up quite an appetite, spending most of the day in the danger room.It had been nearly four hours ago when he had decided to go and work out, and he had been without human contact the entire time.Well, not the entire time.He had passed a perturbed looking Logan as he went into the danger room.

"Hey homme, you wanna fight wit' me?I gotta lot of tension to get rid of."Gambit had been referring to his encounter with Storm that morning, but he guessed by the look on Logan's face that he thought he meant something else.

"Not a chance in hell, Gumbo.I've relieved other people's 'tension' enough for one day."

The next few hours had flown by as Gambit killed and blew up opponent after opponent, all the while his mind kept returning back to his romantic encounter._Stormy was just feeling sick…probably, he told himself as he flipped off of the wall.__Then, of course, maybe the petite wasn't feeling sick…maybe she like Gambit.Maybe Gambit like her.Hmmph._

_ _

Gambit had left his work out as confused as ever, but now he had pizza to console him.Beautiful pizza.At least _it_ never lied to him.The cardboard had just finished squeaking when he looked up and saw an angel.Three angels, actually, followed by a goddess.The pizza was quickly forgotten as Gambit sprung up and grabbed the nearest ladies hand.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle.I don't believe we've met before."He lowered his head and gave her hand a quick peck, before turning his face up to glimpse into her gray eyes.Pru pulled back, seeing his red eyes, and her hand quickly followed.Gambit chuckled."Ah, well, can't charm them all."

"Sorry.I was just a little…surprised.Sorry."

"Gambit, let me introduce you to the Halliwell sisters.The one you were just licking was Pru, this is Piper, and this is Phoebe."

"Gambit's has to remember to thank that genie, eh Stormy?"

With great flourish, Gambit bowed to the other two ladies.Piper turned two shades of crimson before silently reminding herself that she was engaged.Phoebe, on the other hand, only raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Monsieur Gambit-" 

"Please, call me Remy."

"Monsieur Remy.Isn't it, Piper?"

"I'm engaged."

This took Gambit back a step, and a bewildered look plastered his face."Qui donc.Should I congratulate you?"

Storm cleared her throat.This was all extremely annoying.The Professor had suggested to her that she show them around a bit and get them some dinner, when she actually wanted to retreat to her room and pound her head until it came up with a plan to get rid of the charmed ones."Well, here's some pizza.You all can go ahead and eat.I think that I'll be heading back to my room now.Maybe take a nap."

"All right," Phoebe said, sliding onto the couch next to the *sexy* Cajun.

_God, how old is that witch?Twelve?Grabbing a slice of pizza, Storm left as nonchalantly as she could.Pru watched her walk away."She sure seems a bit odd."_

"No, no, Stormy's great.She's just a bit under the weather because of her fall.And probably because Gambit wasn't paying enough attention to her," he added with a grin.

After the pizza box had been passed around and everyone was settled, be it in a couch or armchair, Gambit felt a bit curious as to who these beautiful women were, and why they were here."So, who exactly are you beautiful women, and why are you here?Are you newly recruited mutants?"

Piper wiped a dab of marinara sauce off of her chin."Actually, we're witches from San Francisco.We're here on assignment."

"Witches?You mean voodoo and all that stuff?"

"Not that kind of stuff.Just your average witches, trying to protect the world."

"Oh."

There was a brief silence as Gambit contemplated this new knowledge.He had grown up in New Orleans, so he knew that there were witches out there, but he'd only dealt with voodoo priestesses._Well, they can call themselves 'tever they want.They still gorgeous when it comes down to it. _

_ _

_"Remy, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Ororo, or Storm?" Pru asked, picking at the mushrooms that were on her slice.She detested mushrooms._

"Like what, petite?"

"You know, background information, stuff that's going on in her life, what here favorite color is…anything really."

"All right.You sure she'd be ok with us talking about her?" 

Without hesitation, Pru nodded her head earnestly."Oh yeah.She was going to tell us all this stuff, but she was feeling so tired."

"All right, in that case, I guess it's all right.Now y'all get comfy, because Gambit's got quite a story to tell." He paused to take a slow bite of his pizza, trying to decide where to begin.Pru took this as a sign of doubt, so she quickly asked a question.

"We heard her called 'Goddess'.Why is that?"

"That, my friend, is because she _is a goddess.Stormy grew up in Africa.An orphan in Africa.She and her parents were in a plane crash when she was just a little baby, and both of them died."_

"Oh, how awful!" Phoebe said, leaning in so she could hear better.

"Yes, it was.Throughout her life, she lived with a tribe, where she was worshipped as a goddess because she could make it rain when they prayed to her.She also lived in Cairo when she was little, working as a tief, like Remy here did in Nawlins.Professor Xavier found her and brought her to America, where she is co-leader of the X-Men.What else do you wanna know?"

"Is she powerful?" Phoebe asked, here eyes wide.She still hadn't gotten over the fact that being a mutant sounded so incredibly cool.

"Stormy's very powerful.She's the kind of powerful that you wanna make sure to send her a Christmas card, even if ya don't know her.And even if it isn't Christmas."

"So you want to be on her good side?"

"Yes, but it's not like she blasts people she doesn't like."

"Blasts?"

"Wit lightening.She only fights people who deserve it.Stormy's main problem is controlling her power.She's never even used her full powers before."

"That is sooo cool.I wish-God, what is that!"Everyone turned around to face a pink blob of fur.Gambit's mouth dropped open and a chunk of half chewed pizza fell out.

"H-Hank?Is that you?"

"Oh, I knew you'd hate it!Sweet Lord, Gambit, why can't you just come out and say that you think I'm ugly?"Hank stomped his foot on the ground as he tried to hold back tears, but failed as one cascaded down his splotchy pink fur.

"What did you do Hank?"

"What did I do?What did _I do?Those damned Clairol people didn't label how long I was supposed to keep the hair dye in, and now, look, LOOK at this!"Hank burst out into tears and ran out of the room."I hate you, I hate you all."_

There was a long silence as everyone listened to his padded footsteps and then the slam of a door.

"Umm, who was that?"

"That was Hank McCoy, our resident doctor."

***

As soon as Storm had gotten into her bedroom, she'd thrown the pizza into the trashcan and began to pace back and forth._How the hell am I supposed to get rid of them…damn damn dammit!Everything was going along great until those showed up.I was even feeling confident enough to start looking again…DAMN WITCHES._

_ _

Storm flopped down on her bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling.A plan would come to her if only she would be patient.Patience was a virtue after all._God, the guy who said that must have never gotten laid.She amused herself for a few moments, recounting how __she had been laid only earlier that morning when she felt the presence._

-Yes, master, what is it?-

-How are things going for you, dear?-The thought sounded patronizing.

-Oh, fine, fine, you know, flew around for a while this morning, it's great.-

-Don't lie to me. I've been monitoring your situation.I see that you've gotten the Charmed Ones involved.- 

-It's no big deal, Master.Nothing at all- 

-Silence.But it's all right.It had been too long since I'd seen Phoebe anyway.It's a pleasant surprise, actually.I was wondering how she was doing.-

-Not surprising, Master.We all know about your…er, former love…of humans.-

-Anyway, I believe I have a way to help get you out of this little situation.You must follow my orders exactly, and it will all go perfectly.- 

-Yes master.What is the plan.-

-First, use your power…your demonic powers of vanity against the Charmed Ones.You will learn the rest, in time.-


End file.
